


The Biggest Mistake

by Iseasilyamused



Series: Soldier Alfie Solomons [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Captain Alfie Solomons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, World War I, Young Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Teenage tempers and emotions that are bigger than ourselves lead to the biggest mistakes.
Series: Soldier Alfie Solomons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt taken from [‘Bitten Lips’ - Chapter 3 by Fabula_prima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775893)


End file.
